Poetry and Strawberry Ice Cream
by BlueViolets87
Summary: A sequel to Gummy Bears and Torn Pictures. This time though, Jade shows up at the Valentine house after the Cow Wow to get some answers, and maybe to just help out her confused friend.


**A/N As I said in the summary, this is a sequel to Torn Pictures and Gummy Bears. I was not expecting to do a sequel but last week's episode had me rethinking and thus, this story was born. This will probably not have another chapter or sequel, but you never know I guess. Oh, in case you are confused about the friendship bracelet reference that will come, this occurs after my other story, Friendship Bracelets and Hard to Do, so yeah this story I guess almost combines most of my Victorious stories in a sequel, oh well. I'm not completely, 100% as happy as I was with the other one, but, thanks to the lovely Jajagelato, it is much better than before. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious but I also must add that I do not own the song "Accidentally in Love" which is referenced.  
**

* * *

Cat sat alone in her bedroom, still dressed for the Cow Wow. Her hair had tumbled out in messy rings around her western dress she was still in. Her eyes were glued to the laptop screen in front of her. She couldn't cry; she just couldn't.

"Why is the world so mean?" she whispered, hugging her plush pillow tighter. She thought she was free, that he had given up on her, but apparently she was wrong. Why couldn't he just stop liking her, and spare both of them the heartbreak. Why could she not stop thinking of him and acting strange around him? Why couldn't she get "Accidentally in Love" out of her head? Why couldn't her mom go out and buy strawberry ice cream like Cat had asked for after getting said song stuck in her head before? Why couldn't life be more clear?...

The ultimate question.

Cat sighed. "At least I have you Mr. Purple." She glanced over at her giraffe, who she reached over and hugged. "Will you find me some ice cream?" Mr. Purple just stared back at her, as if he was saying _Ice cream does sound good right now. Where is mine?_

_"_You don't need ice cream," she told her giraffe patiently. "You have Mr. Long-neck to keep you company. Ice-cream is for the lonely and the sad." Mr. Purple just blankly gazed at her. Cat sighed again and looked back at her laptop. She pulled up her last video she had watched previously just to watch it again. It was one of her favorite Bad News songs she and Robbie had come up with and one of the most fun songs to film, they just couldn't stop laughing.

"_And don't you kid yourself, it's not a beauty mark,_" Video-Cat poked herself in the cheek, happily while singing the line.

_"Beauty marks are little and cute,"_she saw herself interrupt the song to say.

_"Like Cat." _She started to frown and hug Mr. Purple tighter as Robbie told the camera before giving a glance to Cat in the video. At the time, she had barely noticed it, why was it hurting so much now? She slammed her laptop closed and was about to throw it across the room, when she suddenly remembered her mother's words the last time she had broken her phone throwing it. "Electronics are very delicate," Cat was told. "Just like your brother. Would you like to see him shattered across the room? No? Well you can't treat your things this way either."

Cat placed the laptop gently down, feeling her adrenaline cooling down. Then she laid down, curling herself into a ball with her blanket on top of her.

Where was her mom with the ice-cream?

Abruptly, she heard a sharp pounding on her door. "Mom?"she cried out hopefully.

"No, the tooth fairy."

"Really?" Cat began to panic and tried to smooth her hair down under the covers, though they just got in the way. She couldn't look like a mess in front of a _fairy_!

"No. Open up Cat, it's Jade."

Cat peeked her head out and hoarsely said back, "Oh, well. Sorry, no Cat here."

"Oh too bad. Fine then, no gummy bears for her."

With the covers still wrapped tightly around her, Cat shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack. "The juice filled kind?"

"That's the only type I can tolerate, so it's a pretty safe bet." Cat opened the door and quickly shuffled back over to her bed, Jade following close behind. "What are you doing here?" The small girl asked burying her head yet again, while sneaking one arm out to snatch a gummy bear. Jade remained silent, sucking the juice out of the sweet gummy. She swallowed the last bits and finally answered.

"I got bored at the Cow Wow with my boyfriend and had a huge bag of gummy bears I wanted to get rid of." Cat glanced at her, wondering if her friend was kidding.

"Really?" she asked.

"No, of course not, I'm here for you, you ditz, now why did you run away from Robbie this time?" Jade asked in a motherly tone.

"I didn't run, I biked away." A muffled reply greeted her.

"Yeah sure, biked whatever, I don't really care about the difference. Now, don't avoid the question. Answer me!"

"Bossy," Cat mumbled under her breath.

"We are not getting into this, stop changing the subject."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well we are." Jade grabbed Cat's sheltering sanctuary and yanked it off, exposing the smaller girl. Cat squeaked and tried to grab it back, but Jade simply held her back and tossed the blanket into Cat's awaiting closet.  
"Rude," Cat muttered, crossing her arms.

"Now speak," Jade commanded.

"Can't we just eat more gummy bears and laugh together? Maybe just sing some songs or dance around all funny?"

"No."

As Cat gave Jade a sad, desperate glance, Jade felt a pang in her chest. On anyone else, it would cause her joy but not on Cat. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jade broke the silence. "This is probably the longest I have ever been in a room with you without you bursting into song or laughter."

A small smile broke onto Cat's face and a giggle escaped.

"And there we go." Jade threw her hands up in defeat, annoyed. A louder laugh came out and Cat was soon on her back, rolling around in laughter. _What is she... _Jade began to think, before giving it up. She should be used to it by now. She sighed. She honestly had been getting nervous with Cat pouting so much. She never got this way over a guy. Jade didn't even notice that she was staring into space until she was bombarded by Cat's fingers, trying to tickle her all over. She just sat there glaring at Cat, refusing to laugh. Cat frowned as she realized her friend wasn't ticklish. "Aw come on, not fair!" she pouted pulling her hands away. Jade smirked, "I have a brother, I've learned to control it. I don't get ticklish."

"That's what you said about sweating!" Cat gasped suddenly, eyes brightening. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Cat what are you- ah! Cat no- haha, stop it!" Cat attacked Jade's upper ribs with her fingers, tickling Jade like crazy. Finally Jade was able to pry her friend away from her.

"Never do that again!" Jade scolded Cat angrily.

Cat giggled, "I told you I could do it."

"Yeah, whatever. Now would you quit messing around!" Cat's face dimmed, but Jade knew this was the only opportunity to get a conversation out of her friend, she had lost sympathy with the tickle attack. "Now if you don't tell me why you scrambled away so fast at the Cow Wow, I'll smack you with your own hair!"

Cat just gave Jade a pleading look but this time, Jade wouldn't budge. "Alright, fine," Cat sighed and paused. "He kissed me, okay! On the lips and everything."

Jade grimaced think of his lips on her best friend's. "Eugh!"

"Not Eugh! It was kind of nice. His lips tasted like punch."

"Then why were you buggin'?"

"I told you, Robbie's one of my best friends, i-it would be weird."

"Then why were you holding his hand and getting so jealous?"

Cat took another gummy bear and began to nibble on it. "I don't know... I mean I guess... I don't know, I'm confused!"

Jade groaned internally. "Ok, how about this," she stated, as she started to get up and walk around the room. "How did you feel when Robbie told you he was going with Gabriella?"

"Like I wanted to punch a brick."

"And how did you feel when he was kissing you?" Jade continued as Cat paused, thinking, contemplating.

"Like I was going to knock his hat off with my forehead."

"And then..."

Cat stopped and paused again thinking back to the event. "Like I was drowning, first in terror but then in warm happiness."

"Then there you go!" Jade concluded lifting up a hand. "You obviously like him, as was not clear before," she finished, muttering to herself.

"I don't know..." Suddenly Cat gasped. "I think I like him!" She turned wide-eyed to her friend who was resisting an eyeroll.

"Really?" She couldn't resist the sarcasm though.

"I-I think so! He's just so sweet and warm, like my ice-cream. Oh! But not cold, of course."

"So just tell him that, it's not that hard." Jade shrugged and took a gummy bear, swallowing it this time in one gulp.

"Noo..." Cat whined, "Then we would have to go out..." Her voice trailed off.

"So?"

"I don't want to lose his friendship or get hurt again." Cat finished softly. Jade sat there, absorbing her words.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same boy?" she asked., raising one eyebrow "The same Robbie who had been chasing after you for so long and pees his pants when he's nervous?"

"He has a nervous bladder." Cat defended him. "Anyways I was talking to my brother-"

"Oh no..." Jade interrupted with a sinking feeling. She put her hand to her head, not quite ready for what Cat's brother could have possibly told her.

"He thinks I'm cursed," Cat continued, not even hearing Jade. "Every guy I've dated or liked, I've gotten a broken heart. Daniel, Kenny, Harold, Evan... all ending in disaster."

"Well dating a guy named Harold was a disaster waiting to happen." Jade smirked.

"Jade! Really! I think he's right."

"Cat, when has your brother ever been right? Not including now. " Jade added seeing Cat's mouth open. She quickly closed it.

"Well, never really..."

"So why would he start now? Cat, Robbie may be awkward, annoying, strange and have sweaty hands and feet, but I highly doubt he would hurt you. He really likes you."

Cat turned away, grabbing her black plush pillow again. "Nooo, he doesn't. He just thinks he does." Seeing her friend's incredulous look she continued. "A while ago, I kissed him to show him that a stage kiss meant nothing at all and he acted all weird right after. He did the same to Trina before when they had a stage kiss. I was just the last one since then."  
If those words had come out of anyone else's mouth, Jade would have laughed. She knew Cat wasn't kidding though, she truly believed it.

"Cat, I didn't think you this naive." Hurt flooded Cat's eyes, drowning her pupils. "How long ago was that?"

"I don't know, a year ago or something." she responded softly.

"Well there you go! Beck told me a while ago, like two years ago, that he thought Robbie had a crush on you."

"How did Beck know?"

"Because Robbie told Beck "I think I have a crush on Cat."

Cat looked up quickly. "You didn't tell me!"

Jade shrugged and took another gummy bear. "It's Robbie. I didn't think it would last, or that you would care." After thinking about it for a few seconds, Cat nodded, seeing the strange logic.

"It's been driving me crazy, I've even started..." She looked down, "You're gonna laugh."

"What is it?"

"Alright... I've been writing poetry. I didn't know it was about him at first, just a dream guy, but I started thinking that maybe it's about both!" Cat reached under her bed, being cautious that her underwear wasn't showing, and pulled out a small notebook. "Promise you won't laugh at it?" She held out her pinky nervously. Jade sighed but linked pinkies with her friend.

"Promise I won't. Now give me!" Jade took the paper and started to scan it. Cat flitted around her, nervously to try to catch her friend's expression in vain. Jade refused to show any emotion or reaction; she just read it carefully, putting her fingers over her mouth like she usually did evaluating something. Finally she turned to Cat.

"Cat, this is pretty good," she said, almost smiling. "Um, one thing though," she began to read one poem towards the top of the page.

"As a squid swims through water,

and a bird loves to sing,

my heart reaches out..." Jade trailed off looking at Cat.

"Whaty?"

"It just ends like that; they all don't end. Why didn't you finish any of them?"

Cat smiled in relief, she had been expecting much tougher criticism from her critical friend. "Well of course I didn't!" Jade raised an eyebrow. "Otherwise it ruins the mystery!"

"Mystery?"

"Yeah! You know, how it ends. I don't want to limit it to one ending, that's so boring! Robbie and I would always cut off half of a poem and change it completely with different words. It's so much more fun!"

"I bet." Jade said dryly. "He would love these though, are you ever going to show him?"

"I was planning on it eventually, but not now."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to him! Go to him like every heroine in every cheesy movie, when she realizes she loves the guy! And here," Jade pulled something out of her pocket. "I found this in the corner of my room. I figured you might want it, for luck or something." She opened her palm revealing a thin, multicolored bracelet; the same one Cat had given to Jade in fifth grade. Cat gasped and took it carefully.

"Aw! Thanks Jade! I remember!" She ran over to her drawer and pulled out another braided band of string that was more knotted and small. She tied it around her pinky, that was now the only finger it would fit on, and tied the brighter one around her wrist.

"There! Now I have both good-luck charms! Mine and yours! Thank you!" She turned and hugged her friend tightly before Jade pushed her away gently.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now go!" Cat raced out the door, ready to proclaim her love. Jade sat down on Cat's bed, contemplating how much Cat's room and Cat herself had changed, though not by much, while chewing another gummy. Suddenly, her now-sheepish friend reentered with a small pink carton, that matched her face and smile.

"Maybe I'll go tomorrow. My mom finally came back. Want some ice-cream? It's the food for the happy and cheery!"

Why couldn't she still spend some time first with her friend? That was the big question.


End file.
